


The Witching Hour

by Newget



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Action - only minor, Alternate Universe, Biblical References, Demon Summoning, Erza is gay like super gay idk what to tell you, F/F, Friendship, Horror, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Suspense, Witch AU, all hallow's eve, witches come in threes and kick ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newget/pseuds/Newget
Summary: No one said going to the prestigious witch academy, Fairy Tail, was going to be easy. Good thing for Erza, she never drifted through anything. Including the day she summoned a demon…





	The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S ERZAJANE WEEK EVERYONE!!! Sadly I may be able to post this one entry (even if it's late ):) I will try my best to have at least one more, but enjoy this! 
> 
> So recently I binged on the Netflix originalof Sabrina the Teenage Witch and fell absolutely in love with it. Of course I just had to combine Fairy Tail and the witch-y aspects of that series, so here we are... A horror and girl filled one-shot. 
> 
> Without further ado, I present the week's second prompt: Spellbound.

_ 11:50 p.m. _

 

The veil between the world of spirits and the realm of mortals was the thinnest on the day of Hallows Eve. Even thinner at the witching hour. For months Erza had planned on summoning a spirit for the academy. She would prove that once in for all she was better than Minerva Orlando. That witch was more like a bitch in her eyes, and Erza was n't going to stand falling into her shadow any longer. Not today and the days following after. 

 

The digital alarm clock on her bedside let her know it was five minutes before the stroke of the new day. She laid her head back on her pillow, still baffled by her idea. She had to do this , otherwise Erza wouldn’t gain the recognition she wanted. 

 

Still in dressed in her school uniform, she slipped from the sheets in her bed. Her dorm consisted of two other girls: Lucy Heartfilia and Kagura Milkovich. They were the best roommates she could ever ask for, giving her space and privacy when she asked. And they were never privy to her more personal life, especially Lucy. 

 

The girl lay snoring and sprawled out on the middle mattress, yellow hair standing in tufts on her pillow case. A smile of fondness crept over her mouth as she picked pulled the coarse sheet over her slim frame. She made a note internally to check on Lucy’s eating habits tomorrow, the blonde had a habit of passing meals when she was stressed. 

 

Lucy was the top student of the witching academy. Erza was always proud of how the blonde managed to memorize spells and ingredients for summonings, but that was mostly due to her own photographic memory. Though it was hard for her to execute said spells, she wasn’t as gifted as the rest of them (magic wise). Even without it, she was sure that the blonde would still be toppling over the rest of the girls. 

 

But her other roommate was a completely different story. Her eyes passed over to Kagura, she looked almost dead. No, a sleeping beauty. Not one single strand of her obsidian hair was misplaced, the sheets tucked around her frame in a precise manner. Her face positively glowing in the moon’s light, Erza wouldn’t lie to say she hadn’t crushed on her friend at some point. 

 

Kagura only had one issue; she simply didn’t want to play the devil’s hand. Erza wished she had the courage of the girl. Had the gall to practice sword fighting techniques instead of working on her studies. 

 

But as she looked closer, another ghastly shape sat at her bedside table. It was Kagura herself, the girl flipping through the pages of one of their textbooks. She must really be behind if she was using an astral projection to study. Without looking up she monotonously stated, “Go before I get the head mistress.” 

 

She could feel the tips of her ears get hot as she finally left the room. It was unnecessary to try to make any conversation, especially at this time. She had so much to do in such a little frame of time. 

 

The head mistress was done checking rounds at this point in time and it was time for Erza to make her move. She didn’t bother to wear shoes as she padded through the dormitories hallways. On the tile her heels would click and that would wake up her other classmates. 

 

The only problem was that to get to the classrooms, she would have to sneak through the warlock’s dorms. She absolutely dreaded this as she pushed through their double doors. Silently she closed those steely doors behind her tiptoeing down the rest of the hallway. But as she got closer to the next turn, she could hear hushed voices. Erza pushed herself up against the wall, taking in a very large breath. 

 

She could feel her heart speed up, the voices not coming any closer. A very hushed whisper, someone haughtily whispered. “If it were up to me, I wouldn’t even be here. You know what my father wants of me.” 

 

“I don’t care, Minerva. You can decide whether or not you stay, you have a choice. I can’t stand...” The rest of his words were incomprehensible, she needed to get closer. It was one she didn’t recognize but she knew it was a man’s voice. It held a doopy timbre, yet it was laced with compassion. Erza dared to inch closer to the corner, her ears straining to listen to what was happening. 

 

“ _ Hear thy truth and know thy tongue, lift my senses, sacrifice will be given later. _ ” As the last word fell from her mouth, Erza’s ears picked up on so much more. Even the hard breathing of the couple right around the corner. 

 

Inching closer to the corner Minerva’s voice was taut. “Just get out of here Sting. Leave before the Mistress comes and finds you, I’m not going to save your ass-” 

 

A door on the far end of the corridor slammed shut, Minerva’s words strangled. “Leave  _ now _ .” 

 

Their feet thundered against the wooden planks, coming right for Erza. She pressed herself up against the wall, closing her eyes shut. In the pocket of her suit coat, she frantically wrapped her fingers around a cool marble. Minerva’s foot stepping right around the corner as she crushed it within the palm of her hand. 

 

Her whole body flattened against the wall, Minerva rounding the corner with a great speed. Right behind her the teen she had called Sting. He had very fair locks that were brushed haphazardly to the side, his clothes resembling that of the mortal school down the road. Erza had so many questions but for now she couldn’t make a peep, holding her breath as Minerva’s hazel orbs stared right at her. 

 

Her hawk eyes never acknowledging Erza’s existence, only staring at the wall that lay behind her. She gave herself a pat on the back as the two retreated to the girl’s dormitory, her nemesis’s hand wrapped around the one of a mortal boy. Minerva never looked back once, dragging that boy to possible safety. He could get killed if he was found here. 

 

But now Erza had a completely different problem -whoever was coming down the walkway. She could still only hear steady breathing, not a single footstep. She finally dared to take a step into the archway of the hallway, coming face to face with a color of hair she knew so well. 

 

Red. 

 

Her mother, otherwise known as the head mistress, stood right before her. Her brown eyes fleeting, a typical cruel grin set upon her face. Those orbs looking every which way, never discovering who was standing before her. Erza was frozen, afraid that the Marble of Baal hadn’t worked; the chunks of marble in her pocket sending a chilly fray into her skin, her hair fleshing to stand on end. 

 

She was scared to breath in the face of Irene Belserion, the woman standing tall with her infamous stave. The wood unruly and scathed by the marks of time, sashed down with tattered clothes of the witches and warlocks who had held it before her. Her mother huffed, the butt of her staff colliding with the floor. Sparks erupted from the hit, her lip curling. 

 

“Your little tricks has fooled me, for  _ now _ , but I will find you. Whether you be the best, banishment will be your fate.” Her decree was final -Erza new that. But the eyes she shared with her mother had bored into her own, almost red as Irene stepped by. “Return to your bed and the devil may hold mercy.” 

 

Those words ringing in her ears, the spell Erza spake earlier still in effect. She bit her lip to restrain her own words, her nails digging into the skin of her palms. Her mother taking her sweet time as she sauntered down the hall. 

 

Not a single click  e scaped from her black heels as her mother made her way into the girl’s dorms. Erza letting out a small breath as the doors shut behind her. She didn’t have anymore items to save her tail now. She had to be extra wary of the time and of her own restraints. 

 

Looking down at her hands, the tips of her fingers began to reappear. The weight of the glass shards in her pocket disappearing as the cloak of invisibility began to recede. Making quick work of this opportunity, Erza made her way down the hallway. 

 

_ 12:15 _

 

It was odd to hear the soft echos of her classmates as she walked down the hallway of the boy’s dorm. Erza was surprised to hear how late the misfits stayed up, not even doing homework from the sounds of rock music. How did they get away from her mother’s clutches? 

 

Though the rules had always been more lenient against the warlock population. Their contracts with Zeref had differed much than their own. And she was jealous of it. Her baptism at the age of sixteen had been painful, a deep and discolored line stained on the palm of her hand from the depth of the blade. She had sworn that her mother had been trying to cause more harm than good that fateful night. 

 

She shivered involuntarily as her feet finally padded against the tile of the school’s front wing. Only the top floor oddly containing the porcelain white tiles. Mainly because no one would want expensive mahogany being ruined by the pure nature of witches -destruction. The headmistress did not like having to replace her lavish floorboards. 

 

The top floor used for laboratories and training rooms for spells and conjuring. The same exact floor in which Erza  _ Scarlet _ would execute her summoning. 

 

She looked down at her scarred palm, gritting her teeth. She stayed close to the blank walls as she tottered down the hall, trembling as she took each step. A current of doubt pushing against her as her feet carried her to room  _ 333 _ . 

 

A fear settled within the depths of her stomach, suffocating her as it struggled to burst free from her mouth. She gulped it down, the urge to scream dawning on her. A small line of sweat breaking free from her pores, taking a long and slow trek down the curve of her face. It had lain on the edge of her jawline for but a moment before breaking free, falling to the tiles. 

 

Erza grasped the handle of the door, the gold knob her sanctuary. As soon as the pads of her fingers touched it, the cloak had gone. Erza gasping for the air she so desperately needed. 

 

The presence had lifted but caressed the a stray lock of hair.  _ We will be back for you _ . 

 

_ 1:00 _

 

She had been frantic. In a daze. She had packed ingredients and hi d them in cracks and crevices of this old a misused lab but within their hiding spots some had been damaged. Erza had worked to stitch back the broken arm on the small burlap doll. Tearing string from her own skirt to fix the limp arm. It was a waste of time and she could feel the room heat up. Or was it just her? 

 

She huffed as she kneeled on the floor, all the ingredients lain before her. All except for the goat’s eye. There was no way she could replace it in a hour’s time. Well, never say never. There was a supply closet on the first floor. The biggest pantry of witches goods in the entire coven ,  but her heart was against leaving the dim room. The beats ricocheting at the thought of stepping from the small safe space. 

 

Though the room was very dingy with its broken desks and glass cabinets missing their panels or cracked with the sheer mischief of time, it had always provided her with an area to breath in. A space in which she could act freely. The place in which she swung her sword, studied from ancient texts, and where she spent her time in procrastination. 

 

She gripped her knees, staring at the ingredients in contemplation. All five elements of the star illuminated by their own special qualities. The edge of her skirt tattered from the small bit of string she managed to pull. The effort had most definitely been put into this small plane of hers. Why not just go get it? 

 

She weighed her choices on a scale. First she put it simply. If she didn’t go fetch (simply, remember) the goat’s eye, there would be no summoning. If she were to go grab it, then she would have all the tools necessary to summon her little demon. But what were the consequences of each situation? This was the tricky part. 

 

The possibility of being caught would put her career as a witch to an end and her family’s name would be shamed for life. The last part sounded good to her but then the Wrath of Irene would ensue. But if she successfully broke into the closet, then she would rise to fame in this academy of magic! 

 

She looked down at her cheap wristwatch. The smallest hand mocking her as it ticked by the twelve. 

 

_ 1:05 _

 

This night was going to get her crucified or make her rise like the sun. The thought of not wearing shoes was nice but her feet were freezing. And the cool temperatures of the tile were starting to seep into her bones. 

 

She briskly stepped by the hallway that led back to the dorms. Those slim rectangular windows of the doors gleaming in the moonlight, eyeing her carefully. Erza’s jaw was still clenched shut, afraid to utter a single sound -a single exhale. No one would know she was here. Not a single trace of would be left. 

 

Her ears perked up and she stood still in her tracks. A silent whoosh from behind creeped behind her. A eerie creak resounding. Followed by the quick patter of footsteps. 

 

A hushed yet chirped voice peaked, followed by straight silence. “Erza…”

 

She quickened up her pace, those same footsteps coming right behind her.  _ They _ were coming. Her breath stalled for a moment, breathless. 

 

“Wait… Scarlet, come back here. It's me.” 

 

She stilled, her feet urging her to leave; her only sanity recognizing the loo of a feminine presence. Slowly she turned, meeting the viscous honey-brown eyes of her very own roommate. The stark platinum hair she knew so well somewhat combed through, leaving soft curls around her face. One hand raising to wipe the guise of sleep from her eyes; rose pajamas adorning her figure. Just as her, she bore no shoes on her feet. 

 

“Heartfilia…” Her friend was a relief. Lucy would know exactly how to help her, she always did. 

 

_ 1:20  _

 

Erza briefly explained what had happened and her current plan. Lucy had tutted, muttering under her breath as they silently stalked through the school’s hallways. The blonde had not been happy with her choices thus far. Most specifically the decision to do this all by herself. As many would say, she was a lone wolf. 

 

Lucy groaned as they walked down the last flight of stairs, looking as a penguin as she wobbled down the grand staircase. The wisps of sleep still about her as her zombified state made her trip down the last step. A small squeak elicited from her lips during her fall. Erza rolled her eyes as she landed flat on her stomach. She was surprised that the thud wasn’t loud, the girl but a featherweight. 

 

“Geez, Lucy…” Erza cringed as she emitted a moan. It was apparent stealth was not her strong suit. “You must be quieter, we are already in jeopardy.” 

 

With a grudging effort, she pulled Lucy up to her feet. Her tone scolding as she began to escort her down the hallway, tugging her by the elbow. They had absolutely zero time to waste in this matter. The Pantry was going to be a very challenging to find, the door hidden by some relatively high level enchantments (her mother’s fortee). 

 

The walls, just as the ones above, looked precisely the same. The difference in that fact that the first floor was the nicest in the education wing. The walls donned with red velvet wallpapers, the darkest barren wood that man could buy -the ultimate eye catcher being the golden fixtures that hung from the ceiling every ten feet or so. But right above all, was the jewel embezzled chandelier that hung right under the staircase. The red rubies glistening within their entrapment in the obsidian frame. 

 

Lucy yanked her arm free, rubbing it with a sore pout on her face. “Yeesh… You don’t have to tot me around like a child.” 

 

“I sure do when you fumble like one.” She snapped back curtly, immediately placing her hand against the soft wall. It would be hard to sense the enchantment as magic flowed ceaselessly throughout the academy; an overflowing chalice that the modern world would never see nor touch. 

 

A mere grumble came from Lucy. The silence overwhelming as their search began. She wasn’t left to her devices -far from it, but she couldn’t help but feel the darkness of this hallow night pull her under once more. Erza could hardly focus as she drummed her fingers against the wall. 

 

By this point they had excavated the entire left side of the bottom floor, nothing to be found. Not one string of an unfamiliar magik or the possibility of a small rune. Nothing was ever going to be that easy, right?

 

She breathed steadily, counting as she drew the stale air in. One, two, three… Steadily pushing it out. Her fogged mind lifting its drawn curtain only a bit. Her cogs turned as she reached for this presence. Though in from one moment to the next all thought vanished. The recesses of her mind channeling the darkness that had come for her earlier. Those spirits taunting her and soon enough the world wasn’t the same anymore. 

 

A hand lightly cupped her shoulder. Her breathing faltering as bony white fingers crawled down from their position, gripping the lapel of her jacket. The plaid sash tugged. She violently turned. A whirlwind of frantic intentions as she held her hands up to defend herself. 

 

Erza grasped the appendage. Her hand reeling against the bony wrist. A high falsetto ringing in her ears as she met familiar light brown eyes. 

 

“That hur-Erza,” Lucy cried out. The brim of her long lashes wet as her stomach panged. Erza released her grip immediately, a red circle forming around the porcelain skin. There was surely to be a bruise soon. 

 

“!- On the Lord’s name… Lucy.” The girl backed away from her ever so slightly as she tried to coddle her into her arms. “It wasn’t me… I- The spirits are slipping through.” 

 

She only acknowledged her with a small nod. Her eyes still wet but she made no move to wipe them. At the pace of a snail, Erza lifted her thumb. The smallest of motions made to swipe the stray tears from under her long lashes. The salt stinging the pad of her thumb, making Erza quake with uncertainty. 

 

Time was ticking away but it wouldn’t be wasted. Her friend more important than some silly demon. Even as Lucy pulled her wrist from Erza, she still managed to latch onto the silk fabric of her top. “Let me see,” she requested tentatively. Already knowing how much she had overstepped her bounds. 

 

Lucy’s arm falling limp as she lost the effort to struggle. She had already spoken to her roommate about her morals. The first of her set commandments stating that she would never harm a fellow witch. Mainly those within the bounds of their coven. And much later down her list one outlining her duties to those who were her friends. Erza had already promised (not to Zeref) that her witchdom would go under the pretenses of knighthood in order to honorably protect those close to her. Those she roomed with most definitely included. 

 

Erza gave a small smile as she looked over the flamed ring. Being perfectly honest, she knew nothing of anatomy of the physical body. Frowning at the damage she created. 

 

“I’ll teach you how to fix it once we find The Pantry. It’s just some major bruising,” she rolled her wrist with hesitance, “nothing feels or looks broken.” Lucy squinting with displeasure at the small pop from her wrist. “Y-Yeah… We’ll be good for a short while.” 

 

“Are you sure there isn’t just a spell-” She was cut off by the shake of a head. 

 

The upward turn of her lips was hardly noticeable as Lucy gave her a stern but earnest scolding. “You should know by now that any spell needs some sort of ingredient in order to work properly. If we didn’t use the earth, then Zeref would not be happy.” 

 

Erza was sure to scold herself again later. How could she forget such a simple fact? She sighed, still frustrated over the loss of time. “If only we could find the damned closet.” 

 

“There has to be something we’re missing. A simple clue… Headmistress Belserion placed the runes down, correct?” Brown eyes fleeting to the wall with curiosity alight; searching for an unanswered question. 

 

“Yes but she redid it for a reason. Remember the last time it was broken into?” Erza was not privy to the thought of those intruders, that entire night a blasphemous mess. Witch hunters were always a fly to swat. 

 

Lucy rolled her eyes, crouching down to the floor. She cradled her damaged wrist to her chest as her other hand feathered over the floorboards. “Let’s not speak of it… But our keeper isn’t to be underestimated. Come feel, Erza.” 

 

“The floor?” She was most certainly vexed, stubborn to Lucy’s request. 

 

The blonde merely tugged on her skirt, the fringes pulling from the mess she made earlier. With another sigh, Erza complied. She stopped down to her level, placing her palm against the floor. It was cool but a completely different twinge of cold she knew. It clicked, as she understood Lucy’s request. Each floor board she touched, full of an abundance of the magik any witch knew as enchantments. 

 

Her lids slid shut as she relished in the newfound energy -a satisfaction deserved through this arduous task, thus far. 

 

“Now we must find its origin… The main source will be where the door is at.” Lucy stood up, turning her head down the long corridor. 

 

Erza followed, lulling over the new information. “We don’t have the time to search every single floorboard.” 

 

“I know. Hence why I need to ask one more question.” Erza was alert, more than willing to answer. Lucy’s jaw tightened, going lax as she spoke quickly. “I need to know where Headmistress  _ Belserion _ would put the door. Only you would know.” 

 

The strings had most definitely been pulled as Erza felt herself close off. Lucy’s brown eyes widening to observe her as an owl -all knowing. “That’s what I thought. Don’t worry, I’m not one to tell.” 

 

Or pry, she thought. She slid her foot against the floor, the mysterious energy seeping into the soles of her feet. The power familiar, harsh -just as the wiles of her own mother. With her fortitude of stone and sheer isolation, it was hard to believe that Irene would have wanted a child in the first place. But here she was, taken back in for her mother’s own desires. Whether they be selfish or instinctive, Erza had hardly known. 

 

“We’re not close…” The whispers of her classmates speculations filtering through her mind. Questions never coming through for the simple fact of the Headmistresses wrath. The witch never taking kindly to rumors of any sort. 

 

“You’re closer to her than the rest of the school’s populus. Just think about it Erza. Where would the Headmistress hide the door?” Lucy’s voice was held above the smallest of whispers, encouraging her. The blonde pushing her up on her own pillar. 

 

Erza directed her attention down the hall, a stony figure calling for her. It was the woman of justice, scales held within the wraps of her hands. The blade of her sword glistening with specks of marble, the gold that lined the pedestal she sat upon hardly visible. 

 

Justice was one of the foundations of this school. One of the most important things to Irene Belserion as she sought out the miscreants within their populus. Erza nodded toward the statue, triumph lining her words. “Right there, Lucy. She’s protecting it.” 

 

They both proceeded down the hallway. The protection that lay near the stony woman, filtering about their steps. It grew as they neared; a sickly captivation over the two of them. Now they just had to sift through the inner workings of the spell. 

 

_ 1:25 _

 

Lucy had been kneeling in front of the statue for about five minutes. Erza holding her hand over the ancient symbols so that her eyes may see. There was two things they had discovered: one, the door was most definitely here -the energy they had identified as enchantment (and Irene’s) pouring from the ground and Lady Justice herself. Two, this was going to require much more time to hack than Erza would have preferred. 

 

She let out a huff, the pink silk of Lucy’s night shirt pulled taut. “I’m going as fast as possible, Erza. The wording of the enchantment is odd and I can’t switch it around so mindlessly. Unless you want a consequence.” 

 

The blonde was dignant as her finger brushed over the chipped scrawl. Some of the text had flowed from one place to another as Lucy worked her own magic. A small line of sweat breaking out over her forehead. Her very own magical energy being drained. 

 

“Sorry,” she grumbled. Erza made more of an effort to shine her hand over Lucy’s meddlings. Only to get in the girl’s way more than she had been previously. 

 

Lucy was hyper focused on the wrought marble before her, pressing her manicured nails down on the lifted text. By now she was nearing the end of the stone’s passage. She switched one more letter through the text. The small text brushing past all the others to be put at the top. 

 

Erza did not recognize a single word as Lucy sp o ke. Her tone changing from one to another, eyes glowing golden as she read the new passage aloud. Erza stepped back from the flurry swirling around the girl’s body, the spirits of tonight crying with a new change. The front of the stone shifting and changing mercilessly before Lucy’s tongue. 

 

The front of the statue fell with a resounding boom. A yellow yet artificial light billowing from the entrance just made. A small and square hole in which they wouldn’t be able to walk through, but the passage short enough to see the entirety of the room. 

 

Shelves upon shelves of glass jars full of living organisms and baskets billowing with plants and flowers alike. Lucy sighed with content, shaking as she looked on. Her eyes darted to Erza for a moment before laying her body onto the floor. Her face serene in the sight as her orbs were far away. 

 

“I can only keep this open for so long. Go in and fetch what you need but bring back frankincense and aloe. Be steadfast, Erza.” Lucy went limp as her eyes stayed open, the shadows dancing around her form. 

 

The sight made Erza’s guilty conscious grow but she would come back quickly. Lucy wouldn’t suffer for any longer. She reeled from the brightness as she made her way through the small hole, holding her hand up from the magnificence. 

 

There wasn’t a directory of any sort as she meandered through the aisles. Each row she shited through only pushing her farther from her goal. She had found various animal ovaries, lavender, oils of various plants, even the heads of ancient peoples. There was no limit to the stock a witch or warlock may need. 

 

She tapped against the cage of a mouse, chuckling as it scratched at its entrapment. “I’m sorry, you’re not the one I’m here for. You know where I can find any eyeballs? Goat ones, preferably.” 

 

It squeaked, it’s nose rising high into the air. Erza was confused as to why anyone would want to use a mangy rodent for a spell. Or any sacrificial endeavor. The things were dirty and scampered about, tarnishing whatever they thought was food. She was glad all the animals caged in The Pantry had been placed in plexiglass instead of a simple iron cage. If they had a way, they would nibble through it too. 

 

Erza continued on her way, brushing her hand against the woven handle of a basket. She had soon found some aloe, the small leaf mingling with the broken glass in her pocket. Erza hated to admit, but she had no idea what frankincense looked like. This place lacking labels galore in order to find it. Maybe she should have paid attention in  _ Witch’s Necessities 101 _ . 

 

She had soon found the goats eye, reaching high for the dusty jar. The glass tipping over into her hands, as some of the formaldehyde splashed free; suffocating in the aroma of alcohol. Almost as if death were a liquid. 

 

The beady eyes shined within the container, apathetic toward Erza’s hand. The small cloth consumed in the formula as she reached for one. None of the numerous parts drifting into her hand, only slipping about the container. A small squelch erupting from one. The tissue lining her hand, viscous and murky -almost retching from her mistake. Clearly she had underestimated how hard it would be to the slitted eye. 

 

Her hand froze in the jar as the floor beneath her thundered. Metal ringing nigh as the crackling of glass tumbled. Heavy breathing accompanied by the drag of pieces. The creatures chittering stall by stall as the steps neared her. 

 

“Who shall I punish today?” A dark tone accompanied by the shuffling of feet. The next phrase muffled by a large crash, a knock of wood. 

 

Through the shelves, they began to fall like dominos. Each one toppling straight for her as she stood in an incapacitated state. The fear of the night overwhelming her so. 

 

Her hand held the jar to her stomach dashing down the aisle; sliding as the shelf beside her creaked. Jars fell and shattered, leaving the remnants of the goodies left inside. All pooled in the acidic bath of embalming juice and oils. 

 

Erza screeched as an iron disc flew by her head, a chuckle coming down the crooked lane. “Found you.” 

 

She quickly pocketed the slimy orb, making it lie within her breast pocket. She scrambled backwards, tripping in her attempt to stand -blind to her new opponent. Erza stood in the middle of the room, the small crook in the wall beginning to close. 

 

“Dammit…” 

 

Her heart palpated as she looked for the last item. There was no way she could leave without it, she needed it. Lucy needed it. The frustration bubbled in her throat, scanning the ground for any leaf or plant. All the colors blending into one as she frantically scanned the ground. 

 

A small sheath of silver flasheshed from the heavens. Too late she realized it was a sword, the blade arching down for her. She backed away, the frustration freed as a cry of pain. Her shoulder hot and flamed.

 

One foot locking with another, gravity pulling her back to the ground. Her vision blurred, the stone slab in the wall shutting. 

 

Before her stood the same beautiful marble statue that Lucy had tampered with. The thin stone lips sharp as they quirked to the side. The blade dripping with a dark coat of red, tainting the white floor. Her scales missing one of the sides, the balance offset. 

 

“There will be no mercy for intruders, especially you.  _ Scarlet _ .” The voice was too deep for a woman’s, poisoned with wrath. And yet wrought with guilt. Her head bowed, her blindfold poised in Erza’s direction. 

 

The short sword was angled right above her. One hand holding the weapon, small fissures braking in her hands as she wavered. The blade dove straight for her heart but she wasn’t so motionless. 

 

She barreled toward the door. Speeding on her hands and knees to the closing slab, reaching aimlessly. In pain and in distress, she cried out once more. “One more second!” 

 

The door still closed, feet clambering behind her. She didn’t dare look behind. Another bronze disk winding past her head. “Lucy!” 

 

Erza dipped her head low, the breeze of the academy calling for her. She wiggled under the stopped door, pulling herself against the floor. 

 

An unnatural hand latched onto her ankle, yanking harshly. Another screech was unleashed as she kicked back, her sole smashing against brittle stone. Her hands pasted against the floor as she was pulled back once more into oblivion. The stone beginning to press into the back of her thighs. 

 

Familiar dark tresses were a curtain and long pale arms wrapped around her own. Dark orbs full of disappointment as she was saved from the woman of justice. 

 

_ 2:10  _

 

Erza seethed as a special ointment was applied to her shoulder. Not only had she ruined her only uniform but there was no frankincense to be had. 

 

“I told you this was foolish,” Kagura’s voice held in a monotone fashion. She wrapped her shoulder tightly, her blazer and button down set on the floor. 

 

Her face was red as Kagura  finished wrapping the bandages around her bosom. “You weren’t supposed to get involved.” 

 

She only shook her head, throwing her soiled clothes into the garbage can. Erza opened her mouth in protest, “You will not soil those wraps with dirty garments.” 

 

Erza huffed, standing from the bench. Lucy was conscious but lost. Kagura had tended to the girl far before Erza had returned from The Pantry. The inflamed ring around her wrist disappeared, returning to the smooth skin before. 

 

“Then give me your jacket,” Erza demanded. She stood from the bench with her hands on her hips. Her stomach taut in the cool hall. She dove back into the trash can for one reason only -the slimy yellow goat’s eye; surprised that it hadn’t been squashed like the other. 

 

Kagura’s eyes rolled as she shrugged out of her own school uniform. “Ungrateful,” she muttered. 

 

Erza caught the blazer with ease, buttoning it up. “Don’t think I’m not thankful…” Lady Justice’s voice boomed in her ears, still making her unsteady. “I am… I just- You two weren’t supposed to be here. And look at the mess you two will be thrown into.” 

 

“There won’t be as long as you summon that demon,” Lucy interjected. Kagura’s hand forming into a small fist as the blonde continued. “Even the Mistress isn’t capable of summoning one, there won’t be any consequences if you do. There will be praise instead.” 

 

“Or expulsion,” Kagura drawled. 

 

Lucy pet Kagura on the head, already on her way for the stairwell. “You never know then but we must go. The witching hour is upon us.” 

 

The two were on the opposite side of the coin but Erza couldn’t help but agree. What type of mess had she gotten herself into? 

 

_ 2:50  _

 

They had made it back to the third floor without a single stop. Well, Lucy did stop to take a small bathroom break. The idea to powder her nose in the middle of the night seemed senseless to them, but neither said a word. Their friend looking much better once she exited the east hall girls bathroom, her pink pajamas straightened and her hair much more neatly combed through. A new fire set as she found herself once more. 

 

Kagura had happily picked the door open and then locked it shut. A small grin set upon her lips the entire time. Even during the time they spent setting up the redstone pentagram. And even as the three of them gathered and readied their ingredients. 

 

They set up each of the elements at the five points. An lamp of oil alight, saltened water, a feather of a raven, and a blue sapphire. The top point of the star holding her small burlap doll. 

 

She walked round the circumference taking a thoughtful look to everything -even down to the smallest details. Her toe prodding at the powder that has settled deep within the crevices of the floorboards. Erza looked between the two girls, nodding. 

 

“Get ready… The hour is nearing.” 

 

Kagura grumbled once more as she stood at the point of the earth. “I never said I would participate in your silly charade.” 

 

“And yet you set up a perfect star,” she shot back. 

 

Kagura paused and she felt victorious. Though she feared for her friend’s safety, the three of them would be the most powerful together. She wouldn’t take this accomplishment for herself if the spell succeeded. They would all bask in glory. 

 

Erza stalked to the center of the circle, unfolding the small handkerchief. She handled the eye with the utmost care as she placed it in the middle of the circle. Even more cautious as to not disturb the maroon lines. Even the fine powder could not be misplaced for this ceremony. Perfection was key. 

 

She stood at the highest point -life. Erza bowed her head toward Lucy and then Kagura, raising her palms face down to begin the proper incantations. A small silver blade settled in the band of her skirt. The metal chilling against the front of her hips, ready to jump out. 

 

The match in the blonde’s hand set alight as she kneeled down. She quickly set the lamp ablaze, a small flame rising from the nozzle. The copper tray a dizzying sight as the flame lifted higher, those passing already doing their work. 

 

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a synchronous breath with her roommates. One of her hands dropped as the other lifted, spreading her fingers wide. She could feel her own magic mingle with the warm essence of Lucy’s and the mysterious strings of Kagura’s, pinching her brows together as she searched for the beginning of the incantation. The words lost to her as those of Hallows Eve, rumbled with excitement around them. 

 

Erza’s muscles slowly began to bunch up. A presence like no other filling the room and her mouth opened. Her eyelids popping open to the bright glow of the pentagram. A blood red filling her vision as they brushed the cusp of Tartaros. Her voice low as she chanted on, thanking Zeref for his merciful grace and the powers bestowed upon the three. 

 

A prayer of the thoughts and musings running about their minds. A flash of a sharp smile and everything went dark. The room a deep abyss of negative thought but she still held on, holding out her palm further -closer to the middle. Her fingers stre t ching to reach the presence that sat in the center of their star. 

 

Zeref had delivered. 

 

Now it was her turn to fulfill the bargain. Her mind racked with the spell, her tongue moving with ease. She flicked her palm upward, the star flaring brightly with red. The largest line crossing over the threshold of three. 

 

_ On this Hallow’s Eve, I deliver thy _

_ Zeref’s creation and servant _

_ Come forth unto me deimon with the binding of scarlet!  _

 

In one quick motion, she presented her blade. Metallic glinting across the black walls; swirling with the deep hues of crimson to make pink. Another movement across her scarred palm. It burned. Drops of mars falling down onto the sad little doll. 

 

The seconds ticked by. She fisted her palm, the red running from the wrinkles in her hand. She felt a sense of euphoria washing over her, dazed in her stance. A fog lifting until she stared deep into the depths of dark and mirthy pools of blue and porcelain skin. 

 

_ 3:02 _

 

Her breath fell short as a woman lain within the pentagon of the star. She was nimble and voluptuous. Her curves outlined in the skin-tight dress she donned. Lips plump with shined gold, accented by her silver hair. The waves proceeding down and down, laying atop her bottom. 

 

Had she summoned a queen instead? Erza stared in awe, much like her roommates. 

 

The demoness blinked, observing each of them. Her gaze merely flicking over Erza’s appearance. Maybe she should have dressed up a bit more, made her face and had her hair done. Her heart fluttering in a way she hadn’t known possible. 

 

A long pink tongue swiped over her lips, curving over her angel’s bow. “And which one of you is my treat?” 

 

Lucy’s jaw dropped and Erza only reciprocated her feelings. She stood up straight, clearing her throat. “I’m afraid there’s no ‘treats’. You will not be eating any humans or witches during your stay.” 

 

A small pout flounced over her painted lips. Her long legs peaking from the slit as she sauntered over to Erza. Her breath felt strangled in her throat as she neared, the frown turning around -a dangerous curve leering. The blue glinting with mischief. 

 

Her hand was a blur as it wrapped around her wrist. “I think you’ll be my treat on this fine day.” 

 

She winked and Erza froze as her bloodied hand was brought to her mouth. Grinning before her tongue slipped out once more. The pink muscle curving over the fine line in her palm; pressing flat against it. A sultrous moan rumbling from the demon’s throat. Next thing she knew, those golden lips were pressed against her palming. Gently sucking against the wound she made. 

 

Erza bit her lip. A small whimper emitting from her mouth as she pulled away. The demon’s mouth encased with red as she let out a small sigh. 

 

“And Zeref let  _ you _ be my master?” She merely nodded, wishing that she would take her back into her hand -no, be wrapped in her embrace. The woman before her bursting into a fit of laughter. “I’m going to have much more fun than I did last time then. Seems like you’re still hurt, Mistress.” 

 

Her eyes darted to her shoulder, the blue fabric darkened by her shoulder wound. Her slim digits smoothing over the fabric sending an involuntary shiver through her. But the moment was stolen by Kagura. “And who may you be?” 

 

The demon was obviously offended, swirling around aggressively. Her hand held over her heart, batting her long lashes. “And who am I you ask?” 

 

Her nod was dismissive. The demon continuing on her small rampage. “To some, I am the Mother of the Darkness itself. Others I am known as Zeref’s concubine, mistress. The one who took a bite from the forbidden fruit -lead men astray from the righteous path.” 

 

Once again they were all thrown into awe. The demoness standing straight with pride, hands settled on the swell her hips. A small smirk settled on her lips as Kagura bowed her head in a form of apology. 

 

“I am Mirajane -Zeref’s first creation.” 

 

And with that, she left in a dark portal. A small paper left on the ground. 

 

_ -I’ll fix you later. (Love Mira)  _

 

The golden lips plastered onto the paper. If this night was good, the morning would be glorious. Erza looked between her two friends, a wide smile on her face. Unnoticing her healed injury and the missing scar. 

 

They retreated to their room for the rest of the morning. A hard knock on the door throwing the three from their slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually really anal about being late but I still hope you ll enjoyed. This was my first time delving into the aspects of horror and I truly enjoyed it! I may write some more of this little thing, just let me know! 
> 
> Have a good day everyone!


End file.
